1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and device that prevents tangling of a fishing line by applying tension to the line prior to it passing through the tip of the rod.
2. Description of Related Art
When a fishing line no longer has tension on it (i.e. if the hook or bait fell off after casting), tension must be applied to the line, usually with the fisherman's finger, in order to prevent tangling and knotting in the reel of the rod as the line is reeled in. The device of the present invention and its method of use allow quick and easy tension/release of the line, while being mounted to the rod and always being outside the natural movement of the fishing line as it passes through the casting guides on the pole.